


When the Pretty Caged Bird Sings

by strawberrytaxidermy



Category: Skullgirls (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Death, Drabble, Gun Violence, Hurt No Comfort, Minor Violence, Other, Short One Shot, im back at it again folks, non-explicit violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:20:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25871233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strawberrytaxidermy/pseuds/strawberrytaxidermy
Summary: As Sienna’s body fell to the ground, Dahlia didn’t linger. The lifeless body of the young celebrity stepped on, avoided, and eventually forgotten as fear slowly dissipated from the now desolate Contiello family home.
Kudos: 9





	When the Pretty Caged Bird Sings

**Author's Note:**

> will i ever stop writing skullgirls angst???????????? ever??????????????????????????????? no.

Doors never swung open so hard and carelessly in the Contiello mansion. Not ever, especially with hundreds of guests and family around. That’s how Sienna first knew something was more than wrong. She knew even more so when Black Dahlia quickly drew fire towards one of the many large crowds, sending screaming people fleeing for cover in the large, extravagant home. 

“Happy Birthday, Selene.” She started, feigning kindness “Time to blow out your candles.”

The scantily-clad Medici women behind her took this as a sign to fire, going after the crowds, relentlessly shooting. Destroying the home and it’s many expensive properties when they could. Sienna felt her stomach churn as she saw someone drop dead right in front of her very eyes, blood from the stomach seeping into formal clothes and then onto the tile floor of the large ballroom. 

Her father looked at the tall woman with disgust, though his fear was obvious from the slight tremble in his voice 

“Dahlia, what is the meaning of this?” He demanded, quickly pulling his daughter close and holding her there “Gunfire? In our house? Lorenzo will hear about this!” 

Behind a thick veil, she could still see Dahlia smile. It shot right through Sienna’s heart, cowering in fear as she buried her face in her father’s sides, just to block out the sight 

“Good evening, Roberto.” She scoffed, cocking her gun with an audible snapping of machinery “I’ve been wanting to shut you up for a long time.” 

And just then, Sienna let go, right as she felt her father fall in her grasp. She couldn’t help but feel tears fall as she ran as fast as she could in her snug gown. The dress itself wasn’t meant for running, or saving anyone from getting killed in an unplanned shoot-out. Though she ran as fast as she could in the thing, lungs heaving for air and throat struggling not to choke in a combination of wanting to sob, catch her breath, and scream. 

She found her way outside, outside to their beautiful, spacey garden. Now accompanied with the screams of innocent people, and constant gunfire. Feeling her heart pound in her chest, she slumped against the outdoor wall, perfectly disguised in the crowds of people, looking for any possible exit. Bringing her knees to her chest as she heaved, tears staining her bright yellow dress. Just moments prior, everything felt so bright. A lively party, friends, family, and friendly strangers alike, all coming together to celebrate the birthday of Selene Contiello, her beautiful, talented and kind mother. She performed for a crowd too, an operatic song. Something she had practiced for months on end, just for her. She pulled her head up, chest still heaving as she struggled to breathe, struggling too not to choke on tears and wipe the snot on her face onto her sleeve. Now even in tragedy, that wouldn’t be very ladylike. 

Not that she got to think about that for long, as she peaked her head around the wall, she saw more Medici women. Though physically, she was already so quickly worn, aching all over from head-to-toe,her mind paid no thought to that, instead screaming at her to _run._ She pulled at the hem of her dress, allowing for more leg room, ready again to pick up the pace and seek a place of safety. But in a swift moment, that wretched woman was back in her sight, pulling her hair upwards as tight as she could, keeping her cornered and letting the muzzle of the barrel gun slide right underneath one of her twintails.

The fabric of her veil wisped the young girl’s ear “Ever see what this can do at close range?” She sweetly taunted “You’re about to find out.” 

  
  


Sienna’s eyes squeezed shut, moving as far away from the woman as she could, cheek pressed against the cool wall as she screamed “Mother! Father! Help!”

  
  


Dahlia let a whistle escape her teeth, pressing the gun further into her skull 

  
  


“Don’t forget to make a wish.” She whispered, pulling the trigger

  
  


As Sienna’s body fell to the ground, Dahlia didn’t linger. The lifeless body of the young celebrity stepped on, avoided, and eventually forgotten as fear slowly dissipated from the now desolate Contiello family home. 

**Author's Note:**

> idk if you care but the dialogue here is a mashup between her in-game story mode and the origin story on the mobile game. you can just pretend that entire “wheres the skull heart” back and forth between dahlia and selene happened offscreen if you really want


End file.
